


Colorless Green Ideas Sleep Furiously

by angelsaves



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, F/F, Sex Pollen, Synaesthesia, pronounless Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Pidge gets accidentally sex-pollened and totally bangs Allura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colorless Green Ideas Sleep Furiously

**Author's Note:**

> pidge is of age in this fic, and happens not to use pronouns. there's a brief reference to pidge "coming out as a girl." typical sex pollen issues of people doing things they usually have too much self-control to admit they want to do, but enthusiastically consent to doing.

"I'm _fine_ ," Pidge says for the three hundredth time, getting out of Green. "It was just a flower -- uh. Oh."

"I heard that," Shiro says. "Pidge, you don't have to be a hero. If something's wrong, you need to tell us."

"It's not wrong," Pidge says. "It's just... too orange."

"...Orange?" Shiro's voice is a careful shade of light blue, like the way raspberries taste.

"Your voice tastes good," Pidge tells him.

"I'll get Coran," Shiro says. "Hunk, stay with Pidge."

"On it," Hunk says, and then suddenly there he is!

"It's like magic," Pidge says. "You sound like four."

"Okay. Like there are four of me?"

"No, the number." Pidge waves hands that feel big and tingly to explain. "You know, _four._ Like pineapples, but not as sparkly. God, I need to get laid."

"Uh." Hunk sounds like eight now, all seaweed-y, like a closed door.

"Not with you," Pidge reassures him. "That would be weird. With -- oh, hi, Allura! Coran!"

"Hello, Pidge," Allura says.

"Your voice is pink satin ribbons, and I want to wrap them around my fingers," Pidge informs her.

"Ah, the iara flower!" Coran says in his crunchy cinnamon voice. "Takes me back, it does. Well, Pidge, it's a good thing you all get along so well -- you've got the pick of the litter, as it were!"

Pidge blinks at him. "Did that make sense to anybody else?"

"Ah," Allura says, blushing turquoise-scented. "Yes. You seem to have encountered the iara flower, which is known to have certain... effects."

"Like getting you high as balls and super horny?" Hunk guesses.

"Yes," Allura says, apple-serious. "And it is... the sort of arousal that cannot be satisfied on one's own."

"Oh my god," Pidge says. "I've been _sex-pollened?_ "

"An evocative phrasing!" Coran says.

"Uh, Pidge," Shiro says, shuffling his feet eight-ly. "We're all... here for you. As friends." 

"Yes, of course," Allura says, and she's like seven and cucumbers, and Pidge wants to have sex with her _really badly_.

"Allura," Pidge says. "Would you --"

"My quarters," Allura says, the ribbons of her voice deepening to rose, and she takes Pidge's hand.

~~~

"I like how glowy you are," Pidge tells Allura. "Especially behind your eyes. It tastes like seven."

"Thank you," Allura says, the ribbons of her voice winding seductively around Pidge's throat.

"I want to touch you, like, _everywhere_ ," Pidge continues. "I mean, everywhere you like to be touched, not places you don't, I'm totally down with boundaries." Pidge's voice ribbons are green, and they look really cool; Pidge tries to catch them for a moment.

"All right," Allura says, with a shimmering laugh. "Do Earthlings kiss?"

"Hell yes, we do!" Pidge reaches up to cup Allura's face, thumbs caressing her pink cheek spots, and pulls her mouth down to kiss in a cloud of ribbons.

Alteans kiss. Alteans kiss _really well._ Pidge moans against Allura's tongue and touches her soft white hair, all shiny like eleven and pomegranate juice. "God, you're amazing."

"You are as well," Allura says. "Now, you spoke of boundaries. Where would you like me to touch you?"

"Anywhere," Pidge says, "like, literally anywhere, I feel like I could come if you touched my little toe right now, but actually I don't usually like it when people touch my breasts anywhere but my nipples, and -- is my voice turning yellow?"

"I can't see it," Allura says, milky coffee-comforting, "but may I take off your top?"

"Oh, sure!" Pidge helps her, shifting around and watching the echoes of the coffee taste ripple out from Allura. "You should undress, too."

"I will." Allura lets Pidge ease her dress off her shoulders and down past her stomach, and oh, apparently Alteans don't bother with underwear, but what they'd keep in it broadly resembles what Earthlings do. Pidge is _all over_ this, breathing in the gorgeous purple sound of Allura's arousal, kissing her again, long and deep, then little nibbling ones down her neck. "Ah! Oh, that's good!"

Her nipples are hard points against Pidge's tongue, tasting silver-gray and good. "Mmm," Pidge hums happily, switching from one to the other and back, trailing fingertips lightly over the skin of Allura's belly, soft, like the Grateful Dead.

Pidge licks her then, starting out at her navel and meandering lower in swirls, feeling the power in Allura's hips like pale pink lime juice as she tries not to buck forward. "This is cool, right?"

"Don't stop, Pidge, please," Allura says, and Pidge takes that as an invitation to eat her out like a champ. The taste of Allura's moans, like fresh cake, the sound of her thighs clenching, like pounding bass -- it's all even more beautiful than, in Pidge's rich and varied experience, eating pussy usually is.

When Allura comes, pink ribbons fly everywhere like a parade. Pidge kneels up and grins smugly. "Lie back," Allura says, catching her breath elevenly, and Pidge realizes that there's a bed there, close enough to just --

"Oh!" And Allura is on top of Pidge, a welcome development. Her magical fingers leave fuchsia trails in the air as she strokes the side of Pidge's face, delicately pinches Pidge's nipples, rests them just above Pidge's waistband. "You can take my pants off, if you want," Pidge says helpfully, hoping that came out tingly and red enough.

"I do want to." Allura does, parting Pidge's legs. "You're lovely, Pidge. Do you prefer fingers or mouth to start?" she asks in a voice that tastes like seven and the flowers outside Pidge's first algebra classroom.

"Fingers," Pidge says. "Please! Mouth is good, but -- like, a lot, and I'm already -- oh, God, Allura, that's --"

Everything is green, bright bright green, Allura's fingers thrusting like glitter and tasting like the Mandelbrot set, and Pidge is flying, flying --

~~~

Pidge wakes up in Allura's bed, with the princess herself sitting on the edge of it, dressed again, brushing out her hair. "Unnh," Pidge says eloquently.

"You're awake! How do you feel?" Allura asks.

"Weird," Pidge says. "Like my brain was five times its usual size, and now it's shrunk back down, and it's just rattling around in my head. Is that normal?"

"Yes," Allura says, "that's very typical of iara flowers. Do you have any residual synaesthesia?"

Pidge considers this. "Not really? Like, I can still recognize the qualities of your voice that made me see it as pink and satiny, but I'm not _seeing_ it anymore, you know?"

"Good," Allura says. "That's good. The iara flower has long been used to expand awareness in just this way, though, ah..." She clears her throat delicately. "Generally under controlled circumstances."

"'Generally,'" Pidge repeats.

Allura flushes. "It... was also used at parties."

"Ha! Yeah, I can see that," Pidge says, picturing an orgy of people who all resemble Allura. It's a nice mental image.

"Anyhow, I'm glad I could... assist you." Allura looks away.

"I'm glad you could, too," Pidge says, then adds carefully, "This isn't going to be weird, is it?"

"Of course not," Allura says. "It's perfectly natural."

"Good." Pidge gets dressed while Allura finishes fixing her hair. "I'm going to go, uh, mess around with some stuff. I'll... see you later?"

"That would be lovely," Allura says. She's still not looking at Pidge. "See you later, Pidge."

Pidge heads to the dining hall, both out of hunger and the desire to find Hunk, who's been experimenting with some new spices he traded for with the Balmerans, and it always more willing to talk when there's food involved.

"Oh, hey, Pidge," Hunk says, waving a spatula. "How are you feeling? You want to taste this?"

"I'm okay," Pidge says, "and yes, I do."

Hunk passes Pidge a spoon with a dollop of food goo on it, and Pidge slurps it off happily. "You like?"

"I like," Pidge says. "It's kind of like... cinnamon?"

"You do sound normal," Hunk says approvingly. "Good. You told me I was like four before."

"I stand by that," Pidge says. "Four is a good number. Can I have some more of that goo?"

Hunk hands over some more. "But you're not still all --" He opens his eyes really wide and waves his hands in the air, which is probably a pretty good impression of Pidge earlier. "-- so I assume you got hella laid."

"Did I _ever_ ," Pidge says, licking the last of the goo off the spoon. "Allura's like -- wow. I never forgot that she's a princess, but she's no pillow princess, if you know what I mean."

"Uh-huh," Hunk says. "So are you guys, like, totally going steady now?"

"No! I mean, I don't think so? It was good -- it was _great_ \-- but she was kind of -- I felt, like, dismissed?" Pidge facepalms. "Princess, right, and why would a princess --"

"I always thought she had a crush on you," Hunk says, adding a little more Balmeran cinnamon and stirring. "A big one. Big ol' crush."

Pidge laughs heartily. "Good one, Hunk."

"No, really. She watches you, like, a lot." Hunk shrugs. "At first, I thought she was trying to figure out your whole gender thing, but you came out as a girl, and she didn't stop, so: crush."

"Then why -- ugh, _people._ " Pidge's glasses are filthy, and cleaning them on a fold of shirt is a good excuse to look away from Hunk's slightly pitying face.

"People are tough," Hunk agrees. "Hey, I wonder if the Alteans figured out sexbot tech."

"Would that really be better?" Pidge wonders. "I mean, a humanoid sex _doll_ , sure, with like, vibrating fingers and all --"

"Wow, you've really thought about this."

"-- but if you get an actual artificial intelligence in there, then there are issues of consent and personality, and --"

"I was kidding."

"I mean, I do love robots, and they like me, so --"

"Too much information!"

"Ooh, food goo!" Lance darts into the kitchen and steals a fingerful of it from under Hunk's nose. "And information! Tell me all about your sex life, Pidge." He drops onto a chair backwards, resting his chin on the back.

"I'm not going to do that," Pidge says. "And how do you know I wasn't talking about, I don't know, my bowels?"

"Please, don't tell me about your bowels," Hunk says mournfully.

"I always know when people are talking about sex," Lance says with a grin. "Call it a superpower -- I do."

"Who's talking about sex?" Keith asks, peering around the doorframe. "What, did Pidge and Allura finally seal the deal?"

"See?" Hunk says. "If even Keith knows about Allura's big ol' crush..."

"Are we talking about Allura's crush on Pidge?" Shiro comes into the room. "Oh, hi, Pidge! Are you, uh, feeling better?"

Eyes closed for strength, Pidge says, "Hi, Shiro. I feel great. I'm gonna go now."

"You might want to --" Pidge crashes into the wall. Ow. "-- open your eyes first," Hunk finishes.

"*Fine.*" Pidge stomps out of the room, eyes open, and manages to run headlong into Allura anyway. "Shit! Sorry, Allura!"

"No trouble," Allura says, with an awkward laugh. "I saw that nearly everyone was in the kitchen -- are we having a party?"

"A make-fun-of-me party," Pidge grumbles.

"They're making fun of you?" Allura sounds furious. "We'll see about that!"

"Allura, wait!" Pidge grabs her shoulder before she can storm into the kitchen. "Not -- they were teasing me about you. They said you had a crush on me." Pidge kicks the ground and forces a laugh. "Silly, right?"

"That is -- ah." When Pidge looks up, Allura is blushing red, her cheek spots standing out brightly in contrast. "They're not making fun of you, Pidge. It's true."

"Maybe you don't understand my Earth slang," Pidge says quickly. "A crush is when you want to be with that person, not just in a friendly way when they've been sex-pollened, but, like, normally, too."

"I understand," Allura says, and leans down to kiss Pidge, soft and firm at once, like a promise.

"Oh. Oh! So you don't mind that I don't, like -- chemically need it?" Pidge asks, unable to resist touching Allura's face.

"I don't mind at all," Allura says. With a quick twist, she pins Pidge against the wall by the shoulders, kissing Pidge's throat.

The door opens next to them. "Told you so," Hunk says.

"We're a little busy," Pidge says, clutching Allura's back.

"I'm just saying!"

Allura pulls away with a soft wet sound. "Goodbye, Hunk," she says.

"Bye, guys!"

So maybe the other paladins had a point. Pidge is feeling generous today -- they can have this one.


End file.
